Between Love and Crimes
by lininhaaa
Summary: Uma proposta para uma investigação trás o policial investigador Uchiha Sasuke de volta a Konoha. O quê ele não imaginava era que trabalhar com a Cerejeira, a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, fosse tão difícil e tão irritante.


_**- Between Love and Crimes -**_

"_- Você não pode ir embora assim, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_- Você... é irritante!"_

Haviam se passado seis longos anos que eu não colocava os pés aqui. Konoha parecia diferente de quando fui embora e eu não me lembrava de haverem tantas casas e muito menos do parquinho em frente a mim.

Pelo menos o tempo tinha servido para alguma coisa. Os anos só fizeram com que meu nome fosse esquecido pelos meus inimigos, apenas por eles.

Agora por ironia do destino estava de volta fazendo um pequeno "serviço" para um velho amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, ou Raposa como ele era chamado no meio da polícia. O trabalho era simples... pelo menos era o que ele havia dito.

Parei o carro em frente a um prédio abandonado. A fachada estava pichada, a tinta branca desgastada pelo tempo, alguns tijolos estavam expostos e muitas das janelas tinham vidros quebrados por vândalos.

Seria ali que encontraria meu amigo de infância...

**- Dez horas... –** resmunguei ajeitando o relógio de pulso e olhando mais uma vez para o local. Estava na hora!

Levei uma das mãos ao porta-luvas, abri-o e peguei os óculos escuros, ajeitando-o na frente dos meus olhos.

Devidamente arrumado, sai do carro e olhei ao redor para saber se não havia ninguém naquela rua, o que era muito provável se tratando de onde estava. Uma das mais perigosas ruas de toda Konoha.

A área estava limpa e era hora de entrar!

Passei pelo buraco do prédio onde provavelmente seria uma porta destruída e ao adentrar o local percebi que o lugar estava mais destruído em seu interior.

Caixotes velhos, garrafas de bebida jogadas, latas de cerveja amassada, bitucas de cigarros, papéis, muitas teias de aranhas, palavras pichadas nas paredes e um cheiro de pó que quase me impedia de respirar eram o cenário que me rodeava.

Aquele maldito Dobe não tinha escolhido um lugar pior para o encontro.

Andei tentando escapar da sujeira que eram os obstáculos e encontrei uma escada velha. Esta, não estava em melhores condições que as outras coisas, pelo contrário... a cada pisada que eu dava, subindo degrau a degrau, tinha a impressão que eu desabaria e voltaria ao térreo.

Estava no quinto lance de escadas quando ouvi um barulho de algo rachando e em seguida, meu pé afundar.

Ótimo!

Não bastasse tudo isso, o maldito degrau estava engolindo meu pé.

Forcei uma vez meu pé para tentar tirá-lo e nada... duas, três, quatro e finalmente me vi livre daquele pequeno problema

**- Merda... –** resmunguei para mim mesmo.

**- Continua com o mesmo mal humor, Teme! – **ouvi uma voz divertida sobre mim.

E quando eu levantei minha cabeça olhar o lance de escadas e me deparei com uma cabeleira loira espetada.

**- Dobe.**

**- Sobe aí! – **pediu saindo logo do meu campo de visão.

Fiz o que ele me pediu e subi o último lance de escadas, encontrando algo que eu jamais imaginaria encontrar. Em meio às paredes velhas e mal cuidadas daquele local, encontrei uma espécie de escritório.

Naquelas quatro paredes pintadas de vermelho e alguns quadros pendurados encontravam-se uma mesa de mogno rústica com um notebook e um fax em cima, uma cadeira de couro preta que parecia confortável e alguns porta arquivos.

Era inacreditável como um lixo de prédio como aquele continha em seu último andar, um escritório de polícia.

**- Feche a boca, Teme! –** ele ordenou com uma leve ironia na voz e voltei à realidade.

**- E aí, Dobe... –** resmunguei acomodando as mãos nos bolsos. –** Fez um belo trabalho aqui.**

Eu nunca fui e estava longe de ser uma pessoa boa com palavras e o comentário que fiz foi o melhor que consegui.

**- Fiz o que pude... –** Naruto coçou a nuca. Certos hábitos nunca mudam.

Ele virou de costas e começou a fitar as ruas abandonadas pela janela. Parecia distante e preocupado. Em um supetão, o dobe voltou-se novamente para mim e sorriu.

**- Pergunte, Teme...**

**- Perguntar o quê? –** arqueei uma sobrancelha.

**- Ah, por favor... não me diga que está curioso! –** Ironizou o loiro idiota que eu considero quase irmão.

Tirei meus óculos e os guardei no bolso do paletó para mostrar meus olhos cerrados em sua direção. Não sabia onde ele estava querendo chegar, mas estava se tornando irritante.

**- Não estou entendendo, dobe.**

**- Esqueça! **

Bufando, ele acomodou-se na cadeira de couro e começou a abrir algumas gavetas da mesa rústica. Todas as gavetas estavam uma verdadeira bagunça, o que era esperado vindo do Dobe.

**- E então...? –** eu perguntei impaciente. O tédio já estava tomando conta de mim e eu queria acabar logo com aquilo.

**- Então o quê? –** Não sei se foi impressão, mas ele parecia se divertir com a minha curiosidade e mesmo não me olhando diretamente, vi o sorriso costumeiramente idiota brotar em seus lábios.

**- Como vão... todos?**

Oras, era normal perguntar como meus amigos estavam. Há anos não via Shikamaru, Gaara, Chouji e o Lee. Na verdade eram mais conhecidos do que propriamente amigos, mas...

**- Bom, vamos ver... –** ele pensou um pouco, retirando algumas folhas das gavetas. – **Shikamaru continua preguiçoso, mas foi transferido juntamente com o Gaara para Suna. Chouji mudou de ramo e decidiu abrir um restaurante.**

**- Ele saiu? –** perguntei incrédulo.

Chouji era um dos melhores espiões de Konoha e o mais discreto também. Não há como sair dessa vida. Uma vez espião, sempre espião.

**- Sair é uma palavra forte. –** ele riu e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.** – O restaurante dele serve de ponto aleatório para juntarmos informações. **

**- Hum... e a Sakura?**

O sorriso de Naruto ficou ainda maior.

**- Eu sabia que você tinha uma queda por ela. –** concluiu satisfeito.

**- Idiota... –** resmunguei andando até a janela e tentando colocar minha atenção na rua do prédio.

**- Ela está bem... está por aí! –** disse ele desinteressado.

Só isso? Depois de anos tudo o que eu ouço dela é está por aí? No que estava trabalhando? O que anda fazendo? Ainda estava na cidade?

**- Mas me diga... como você descobriu onde Orochimaru estava?**

Naruto recostou-se ainda mais na poltrona e cruzou os braços com uma expressão divertida.

**- Lee foi meu contato principal!Juntamos uma informação aqui, outra ali... e finalmente descobrimos! Descobrimos que ele não trabalha sozinho... um tal de Kabuto o ajuda nesse pequeno negócio e nos horários vagos, vende drogas!**

**- São perigosos... –** comentei.

Naruto concordou com um aceno.

**- Vamos ao que interessa, Teme! -** Naruto abaixou-se e de repente, colocou uma maleta preta em cima da mesa. **– Preciso que entregue isso à Cerejeira.**

Que tipo de policial que trabalha para o Raposa adota um nome desse tipo? Era bem estranho, mas isso não vinha ao caso naquele momento.

Fixei meus olhos no objeto e quando Naruto abriu-a vi uma quantidade incontável de dólares divididos em pequenos maços.

**- Os negócios realmente andam bem, Dobe! **

**-Notas falsas e uma máquina de impressão servem para alguma coisa... Ou você acha que tiraria do meu bolso esse dinheiro!– **ele riu alto. **– Bom, essa maleta terá que ser entregue para o receptor. Servirá de isca para que os criminosos venham ao encontro de vocês.**

**- Entendido. –** resmunguei.** – E esse tal Cerejeira é competente?**

**- Tão quanto você! –** ele afirmou convicto.

**- Que horas devo encontrar esse tal Cerejeira!**

**- Duas da tarde. Rua das Cerejeiras, em frente à uma lixeira branca.**

Me despedi rapidamente dele e peguei a maleta em mãos para sair.

É... aquele serviço estava apenas começando.

* * *

As coordenas haviam sido dadas e lá estava eu aguardando o tal Cerejeira, mas nenhum sinal dele. A pistola estava devidamente acomodada no bolso interno do paletó, caso houvesse algum problema e ora ou outra olhava pelo retrovisor.

Pude ver um grupo de crianças e uma delas carregava uma bola colorida, uma babá passou com um carrinho de bebê e um casal de idosos também passou por mim com algumas sacolas nas mãos... mas nenhum sinal dele.

Duas horas! Já eram duas da tarde e onde estava? Passaram-se dez minutos e nada. Mais dez e mais cinco... e aquilo estava se tornando um verdadeiro tédio.

**- Droga. –** Maldita hora que aceitei esse caso do Dobe.

Vasculhei meu bolso a procura do meu celular. Assim que eu encontrei, comecei a fuçar, literalmente. Caixa de entrada, MMS, SMS, chamadas recebidas, chamadas realizadas.

**- Um policial como você baixando a guarda em plena luz do dia é vergonhoso, Falcão!**

Mas o que raios uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes estava fazendo sentada no banco do carona do meu carro? E espera... como ela entrou?

Saquei minha arma e apontei direto para uma das têmporas daquela abusada.

**- Saia! –** ordenei com o dedo no gatilho.

**- Não se atreveria a atirar em mim, Falcão. –** ela ainda teve a ousadia de me desafiar. Ela realmente não sabe com quem está mexendo.

**- Mandei sair!**

**- O Raposa não me disse que teria que trabalhar com um desequilibrado! –** ela grunhiu insatisfeita. Estreitei os olhos e em nenhum momento movi a arma de sua cabeça... e foi quando ela apresentou-se: -** Cerejeira.**

Ah vá! Uma mulher? Uma mulher iria ser minha companheira para pegar os gangsters? Sem comentários.

**- Então, você é a cerejeira. –** conclui sem esconder o descontentamento. **– Já estava na hora...**

**- Faça-me o favor! – **retrucou irritada. **– Está com a maleta?**

**- É óbvio! Trouxe o endereço do local?**

**- Claro. –** respondeu com a mesma ignorância que eu e do bolso do sobretudo negro tirou um papel dobrado e o jogou em cima de mim. **– Está aí. –** avisou-me cruzando os braços.

Isso daí é o que o Dobe chama de policial? Por favor... no mínimo eu chamaria de criança birrenta.

**- O que está esperando? – **ela resmungou.

**- Hunf.**

E dei partida no carro, porque aquele seria um longo dia...

* * *

E o Dobe disse que ela era competente! Aonde?

Uma pessoa que deve ter uns dois anos a menos que e eu sentada ao meu lado, que mais parece um bebê chorão com os braços cruzados, emburrada e sem sequer olhar para a minha cara. Detalhe que esta no meu carro, sentada no meu banco, não me conhece... Hunf, o dobe me paga.

**- Chegamos... –** ela murmurou finalmente olhando para mim.

Foi aí que percebi que os olhos verdes dela eram iguais aos de Sakura. Tinham a mesma tonalidade e o mesmo brilho alegre nos olhos.

**- Ei! – **ela chamou-me e só agora eu reparei que estava olhando que nem um imbecil.

**- O que o Raposa lhe disse? –** perguntei tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

**- Eu preciso ir até lá com a maleta. Esse colar tem uma câmera espiã e aqui está a televisão portátil e o ponto para colocar no ouvido. –** ela me entregou um objeto metálico que parecia um celular e o tal ponto de cor escura. – **O Raposa está por perto e também tem um ponto e monitor como o seu...**

**- Mas o dobe... –** ela me interrompeu.

**- Fique com ele e na hora certa, você e o Raposa efetuarão a prisão de Orochimaru. – **conclui a Cerejeira. **– Alguma dúvida?**

- **Foi para isso que ele me chamou? – **perguntei incrédulo. Não acredito em determinadas coisas...

**- Você tem alguma dúvida? –** ela voltou a repetir a mesma pergunta.

**- Não, mas...**

**- Ótimo. **

E ela me deixou falando sozinha como se ela me conhecesse há anos para tomar tal liberdade. Esqueça, é melhor deixar de lado. Em poucas horas esse inferno terá acabado.

Eu espero...

* * *

Ela estava parada em frente à uma casa velha e bem escondida, como se o ponto de encontro entre a Cerejeira e o Orochimaru fosse feito ali propositalmente. O ponto já estava no meu ouvido e o monitor em uma das minhas mãos.

Como o colar estava no pescoço dela, óbvio, era possível ver a porta na qual ela estava frente a frente. Pouco depois de duas batidas suaves, Orochimaru finalmente apareceu. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam escorridos pelo rosto pálido como uma cera e os olhos transbordavam maldade e malícia ao ver a figura à sua frente.

_- Há que devo a honra? _– a voz dele parecia rouca e um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios.

_- Não se lembra que temos negócios a resolver?_ – ela murmurou com a voz mais tranqüila que já vi. Nem parecia a mesma prepotente que estava ao meu lado no carro.

_- Oh, sim!_– ele pareceu pensar por um momento e depois abriu mais a porta, dando espaço para que ela entrasse.

_- É... estou dentro!_ – ela anunciou. Esse era o código. Mais alguns minutos e Orochimaru veria o sol quadrado por uns bons anos.

_- Teme?_** -** Inferno! Ele precisa gritar? Não sou surdo!

**- Eu já sei! –** Exclamei. –** Onde você está? – **eu me esgueirei do beco escuro onde estava escondido e vi Naruto saindo de um carro de policia a um quarteirão do local. –** Já te vi!**

_- Ótimo. Sabe o que fazer, Teme. Cuidado._

O plano era relativamente fácil. Esgueirar-me pelo pequeno beco ao lado da casa e entrar pelos fundos, abordar Orochimaru e prendê-lo. E foi o que fiz...

_- Kabuto-san, não sabia que estava aqui... –_ a voz dela tremeu e eu permaneci estático.

Ele não estava sozinho, filha da mãe.

_- Teme? Cuidado! –_ Naruto alertou pelo ponto.

Não era exatamente um beco, estava mais para uma trilha. Havia um matagal relativamente grande e lixo... muito lixo. Algumas janelas sujas de poeira e com alguns vidros quebrados davam exatamente de frente para o beco. Era só permanecer agachado que não seria visto por eles.

_- Bom... – _A voz de Orochimaru preencheu tantos os meus quanto os ouvidos do Dobe._ – Vamos aos negócios. Kabuto poderia vir aqui também?_

A conversa entre eles iniciou-se. Pelo pouco tempo em que me concentrei na conversa – porque sabia que Naruto o faria – percebi que ele pareceu bem interessado na grande quantidade de dinheiro que a tal Cerejeira carregava na maleta.

_- Teme, agora que eles estão se distraindo com a conversa, entre pelas portas dos fundos!_

**- Ok!**

Andei sorrateiro pelo beco e assim que terminei, deparei-me com um terreno baldio pequeno nos fundos da casa, se é que era assim que poderia se chamar aquele pulgueiro. Havia uma mesa com alguns papelotes e um recipiente cheio de pó branco. Outra mesa ao lado desta, só que menor continha alguns pequenos pacotes com diversos papelotes já feitos e uma caderneta com nomes de prováveis viciados e seus telefones.

**- O negócio anda bem lucrativo...** – murmurei para mim mesmo.

_- O que disse, Teme?_

**- Eles estavam fazendo os pedidos de drogas quando chegamos. Tem diversos pacotes aqui e uma quantidade razoável de droga em pó bem na minha frente. Fora uma caderneta provavelmente com os viciados. –** murmurei para que só Naruto escutasse e estivesse ciente da situação. **– Vou me concentrar em entrar na casa, depois resolvemos isso.**

_- As viaturas já chegaram!_

Continuei tomando cuidado para não ser visto e esgueirei-me ao lado da porta.

Eu não sei se eles são muito burros ou distraídos, muito menos se era sorte minha, mas a porta estava aberta e foi facilmente entrar ali.

Deparei-me com um cômodo vazio, sujo e com algumas madeiras do chão soltas que rangeram. Merda!

_- Com licença, Orochimaru-san, ouvi um barulho nos fundos. – _eu ouvi Kabuto dizendo.

_- Teme, que merda você fez? – _Prendi minha respiração na mesma hora e corri para trás da porta já com a arma em punho. Tiros estavam fora de cogitação, já que o barulho atrairia mais problemas.

O barulho da tábua rangendo naquele quarto velho atraiu a curiosidade do homem de óculos e cabelos cinzas. Vi Kabuto entrando desconfiado no mesmo cômodo em que eu estava e só foi preciso uma coronhada para fazê-lo literalmente entrar no mundo dos sonhos por pelo menos meia hora.

Antes que ele desabasse no chão, coloquei-o no lugar que antes eu ocupava e suspirei fundo. Ora de prender Orochimaru.

_- Teme, o monitor não tá funcionando! Acho que o sinal da câmera não está bom, veja se consegue ver algo no seu..._

Eu não sei o porque, mas naquele instante senti um aperto no coração. A conversa já havia parado e o meu monitor também não parecia funcionar. Merda!

Os malditos tacos do piso não pararam de fazer barulho enquanto eu tentava dar os passos mais silenciosos possíveis.

Foi quando eu os vi. A tal Cerejeira estava em pé olhando na minha direção e ele atrás dela, segurando-a pelo pescoço e com a arma apontada para uma de suas têmporas.

**- Ora, bem vindo Sasuke-kun. Quanto tempo, não? –** eu vi o sorriso sarcástico dele por cima dos ombros dela. **– Acha mesmo que eu iria cair nesse truque velho? Acha que sou tolo em achar que uma jovem tão adorável apareceria em minha porta com uma maleta de dinheiro e sozinha? **– Orochimaru apertou o queixo dela com uma mão e ela arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

E, como se a situação não pudesse ficar pior, ele acariciou os cabelos castanhos e eu continuei com a arma apontada para ele.

**- Ora, ora. Quem temos aqui... -** Eu não entendi o porque do comentário até ele puxar os cabelos dela, revelando algumas madeixas rosadas caírem sobre o rosto da moça. –** Se não é a agente Haruno. –** ele riu de forma maléfica.

**- Sakura...? **– O nome dela saiu da minha boca sem perceber.

Eu já tinha me deparado com cenas como essa muitas e muitas vezes, mas era totalmente diferente do que as outras. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer mesmo eu praguejando para mantê-las firmes.

Sakura, ou a Cerejeira, não dizia nada. Parecia estar em choque e o medo era completamente nítido nas grandes esmeraldas que estavam direcionadas à mim. Meus pulmões já não conseguiam captar o ar que eu tentava inutilmente respirar e quando ele posicionou o dedo no gatilho e pressionou o cano do revolver ainda mais sobre o rosto dela, senti meu coração falhar por segundos.

Como Naruto deixou-a correr tal perigo? Ele sabia! Ele sabia o tempo todo que era ela! Sabia o quanto era perigoso e mesmo assim... mesmo assim deixou-a vir!

**- Tire as mãos dela! – **Minha voz saiu esganiçada.

Ele apertou ainda mais o braço que estava em seu pescoço, fazendo-a soltar um gemido sofrido.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Se avançasse sobre ele com certeza Orochimaru atiraria nela. Caso não o fizesse, corria o mesmo risco.

Meus olhos desviavam-se de Sakura para Orochimaru alternadamente enquanto eu me mantinha estático. Vi a sombra de Naruto pela janela que estava nas costas do criminoso asqueroso.

Quando olhei para ela, a vi gesticular algo com a boca. "Abaixe-se!" ou algo assim. Meus olhos diziam para ela não fazer isso, mas os olhos dela diziam para seguir suas ordens.

Eu nunca tinha visto tal movimento preciso. Umas das mãos se mexeram de forma tão rápida e foram direto para a arma apontada para sua cabeça. Um dos seus pés foram para as partes baixas do Orochimaru. Este se inclinou devido a dor e Sakura finalmente conseguiu escapar dele, vindo para meu lado.

**- Não se mecha! –** Eu gritei.

**- Acalme-se, Sasuke-kun! –** Como era possível alguém naquela situação usar tamanho tom de ironia?

Naruto apareceu logo em seguida, com pelo menos seis policiais. Assim que dois deles imobilizaram Orochimaru, outros três foram aos fundos buscar Kabuto e verificar as drogas que eu havia mencionado minutos atrás.

O meu amigo loiro e idiota aproximou-se de nós.

**- Vocês estão bem? –** perguntou preocupado.

-** Estamos! **– Respondemos em uníssono e nos olhamos.

Sakura foi a primeira a desviar o olhar.

-** Finalmente conseguimos... –** ela disse para o Naruto que meneou um sim com a cabeça.

Minhas mãos foram direto para a gola da jaqueta dele, imprensando-o na parede

**- Você é um idiota, Naruto! Como pôde fazer isso? –**Eu havia perdido todo o auto-controle de anos.

**- Ei, Teme! Me larga e se acalma! – **Naruto gritou me empurrando.

As nossas respirações estavam descompensadas devido ao estresse.

**- Largue ele, Sasuke! Eu pedi para entrar no caso! –** Sakura gritou atrás de nós.

Virei-me e a olhei incrédulo. Que tipo de irresponsável Sakura tinha se tornado? Claro, porque alguém que aceita isso só pode ser muito irresponsável ou idiota!

**- Naruto, estou indo embora! –** anunciou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**- Tem certeza que você está bem? **

**- Estou, Naruto. Vou para casa...**

E nos deu as costas como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se não estivesse ali.

* * *

Precisava falar com ela...

Em menos de dez minutos eu a encontrei andando pelas ruas. Depois de discutir com o Dobe e quase matá-lo espancada devido a tamanha falta de irresponsabilidade, deixei-o falando sozinho.

Quando a alcancei, puxei seu braço.

**- Por que não disse que era você o tempo todo? – **perguntei.

Ela fez menção de voltar-se para mim e arrancar o braço das minhas mãos.

**- Isso nunca fez diferença alguma para você! Quem eu era ou quem eu sou agora nunca fez a mínima diferença... **

**- Nunca pensei que Haruno Sakura fugiria de mim, mesmo depois de tantos anos.**

**- As pessoas mudam, Sasuke.**

**- Eu também mudei. **– Caso ela não tenha percebido. -** Por que é tão difícil acreditar que não sou o mesmo de anos atrás?**

**- Você me parece a mesma pessoa que foi embora há anos atrás. O mesmo Sasuke arrogante, frio e egoísta.**

**-Quer que eu te prove que mudei?**

**- Não, não quero! - **ela gritou voltando-se para mim e dando as costas novamente.

Se fosse antes – há alguns anos atrás – provavelmente eu não me sentiria desconfortável com aquelas palavras e nem me daria ao trabalho de tentar provar à ela que estou certo.

Droga de irritante!

Ela já estava a uma boa distância e estava prestes a virar a esquina quando a puxei. O impacto que ela teve quando se encontrou comigo a fez fechar os olhos.

**- É melhor me largar!** – ordenou tentando se afastar.

Sakura não estava usando toda a força que tinha para tentar me afastar. Os olhos esverdeados começaram a ficar brilhantes e não era um brilho de felicidade, mas sim de lágrimas. Droga! Ela estava chorando!

**- Sakura...**

**- Não fale nada e me solte, Sasuke. – **sussurrou.** – Se o que você quer é me magoar de novo, saiba que não vai conseguir, ouviu bem?**

Assim que a soltei, ela deu alguns passos para trás, mas sem desviar o contato visual, secando com raiva os olhos marejados.

**- Essa nunca foi a minha intenção.**

Sakura soltou uma risada sarcástica e colocou as mãos na cintura.

**- Não sei por que o Naruto te chamou.**

**- E ele me ofereceu o meu cargo de policial novamente! – **eu garanti irônico.

Nunca vi os olhos de Sakura se arregalarem como naquele momento. Era engraçado ver a expressão assustada e o jeito desconcertado com o qual ela me encarava. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu falar uma palavra.

**- E-e... você vai a-aceitar? **

Um sorriso de canto formou-se nos meus lábios._ "Que súbito interesse!"_ pensei.

**- Depende... –** respondi acomodando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Ela sorriu com desdém e voltou a ficar de costas, andando sabe-se lá para onde.

**- Sakura! –** chamei-a, mas ela sequer deu ouvidos. Muito pelo contrário, aumentou a velocidade como se estivesse fugindo de um psicopata em plena três horas da madrugada.

Não que eu queria me gabar, mas alcancei em menos de cinco pares de passos, parando exatamente à sua frente.

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, demonstrando que ainda agia infantilmente.

**- Com licença! –** ela pediu entre os dentes.

**- Você não deixou terminar o que eu estava falando.**

**- Pouco me importa o que você estava falando. Eu não quero saber nada... –**resmungou. **– não quero saber para onde vai. Não quero saber o que vai fazer da sua vida daqui para frente. Não quero saber nada sobre você e sua maldita vida... Agora saia da minha frente e do meu caminho, Sasuke!**

**- Pode me ouvir por um minuto! –** Minha pergunta saiu como uma ordem à ela, o que não era a minha intenção. E também eu não era o tipo de homem que ficava mendigando alguns segundos de atenção de alguém, especialmente de uma mulher.

**- Não... – **sussurrou, contornando a barreira que meu corpo fez a frente dela e passando por mim.

**- Respondendo sua pergunta... – **eu falei alto o suficiente para que Sakura ouvisse. **– Depende de você se ficarei ou não aqui.**

Mesmo de costas para ela pude ouvir seus passos cessarem e ao virar-me, a vi estática e com os ombros rígidos.

**- É tão difícil entender que eu mudei, Sakura? –** Não deixei que ela retrucasse algo. Agora era a minha vez de dar o sermão. –** Se fui embora há seis anos era por um único motivo. Eu estava marcado para morrer e você sabe disso!**

Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

**- Por mais que não pareça, eu me preocupava com você e com o Dobe! Vocês eram e continuam sendo os meus laços mais importante em Konoha, mas eu precisei desfazê-lo e ser esquecido durante todos esses anos. Precisava ser esquecido por eles e dar tempo para Naruto prendê-los!**

**- Isso não justifica aquele dia... –** sussurrou para si mesma.

**- Muito bem, suponhamos que eu tivesse ficado. Suponhamos que Madara descobrisse que Naruto trabalhasse comigo... – **eu parei de frente à ela com os braços cruzados. **- Suponhamos que Madara apenas cogitasse a possibilidade de saber que você também era próxima de mim... Suponhamos que ele decidisse vingar-se e usasse as pessoas próximas a mim para me atingir.**

Ela fechou o sobretudo e abraçou o próprio corpo fitando um ponto qualquer do lado esquerdo.

**- Madara não ia hesitar em pegar um de vocês e, sendo covarde como ele é, quem você acha que ele pegaria?**

**- Eu... –** de novo sussurrou.

**- E onde você acha que estaria agora? - **ela deu os ombros infantilmente. **– Na melhor das hipóteses, seria o divertimento dele de todos os dias... ou noites.**

Sakura sorriu melancólica e fitou-me com uma expressão triste.

**- E você se importaria se isso acontecesse? –**perguntou-me esperançosa.

Suspirei e aproximei-me dela levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela e acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos. A princípio pensei que receberia um tapa ou uma joelhada nas partes baixas, mas quando vi que ela não expressou qualquer reação corporal continuei com o que estava fazendo. A outra mão que estava livre foi até seus cabelos rosas e colocando uma das mechas atrás de sua orelha, passei a acariciar os cabelos da nuca.

**- Por que acha que me afastei? –** respondi-a com outra pergunta.** – A idéia de algo acontecer com você me deixava, e ainda deixa doente...**

O sorriso melancólico se transformou em um quase sorriso que Sakura costumava dar anos atrás.

Aproximei meu rosto dela e a mão que estava em sua nuca impulsionou sua cabeça e, conseqüentemente, seus lábios contra os meus.

Depois de anos pude comprovar que o mesmo gosto de cereja dos meus sonhos correspondiam ao gosto do beijo de Sakura.

O beijo prolongou-se mais que o esperado e me separei quando senti algo salgado no canto da boca. Ao fitar seu rosto percebi que eram lágrimas que ela permitiu-se derramar, mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza...

**- Você vai aceitar a proposta do Naruto? –** ela perguntou.

**- Não gosto de responder a mesma pergunta duas vezes, Sakura! –** Sorri de canto.

Senti os braços finos e delicados dela me envolverem em um abraço acolhedor. Uma sensação que não sentia há anos invadiu-me e tudo o que pude fazer foi acolhê-la junto a mim.

**- Bem vindo de volta a Konoha, Sasuke-kun...**

Naquele instante, percebi que a dúvida dela tinha sido esclarecida. Assim como sabia que seria difícil não receber alguns bons tapas uma vez ou outra, mas faria o máximo para evitá-los. Faria de tudo para mantê-la em segurança, mesmo sabendo que a vida de um policial não é o exemplo de vida segura e tranqüila, mas o que menos me importava naquele momento era se a vida seria mais perigosa ou não. Provavelmente agüentar o Dobe por horas a fim seria bem mais difícil, mas ao lado dela as coisas pareciam menos duras.

Porque Sakura e eu viveríamos entre o amor e os crimes.

*Fim...*

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da Oneshot feita para a Vicky_Vampire. :)

Críticas e elogios são bem vindas nos reviews! ^^

Beijoos


End file.
